Meditation Lesson
by Konotsu
Summary: A short fic on how Aoshi attempts to give Misao a meditation lesson. How does it work out for her?...Revised and Edited!


Misao watched Aoshi sitting Indian style with his hands on his knees, eyes closed, and breathing steadily. He was meditating, she figured. Why did he mediate so much, she wondered. She'll ask why. She walked over to the meditating Aoshi and sat down beside him as quietly as she could, though she still made some noise.

She studied him again from the side. He looked really relaxed with a peaceful, concentrated look on his face.

'_I wonder if he knows I'm here?'_ She wandered. She waved a hand in front of his face. No response.

'_I'll try something else.'_ She thought. She got up from beside Aoshi and sat in front of him, the same sitting posture as him. She leaned close into his face and made a popping sound with her lips. He gave a deeper sigh from the sound. Misao smiled, she finally got a response from him.

"Misao, what are you doing?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

"Nothing Aoshi-sama." Misao answered with a smile on her face.

"Then why are you here?" He asked, opening his eyes and looking over at Miaso.

"I was just wondering why you meditate all the time." She answered in her perky voice.

"Because it gives me piece of mind." He responded, closing his eyes and trying to meditate again. Misao furrowed her brows in confusion at his answer. Piece of mind? What the heck did he mean by that?

"What do you mean, Aoshi-sama?" She asked, puzzled.

"I can't explain it, Misao." He answered, beginning to breath steadily again.

"Can you try?" She said. Aoshi opened his eyes for a moment, then sighed. "Alright, I can try." Misao smiled.

"It gives me piece of mind. What I mean by that is that it gives me relaxation, makes me calm, and it gives me better conecntration." He explained.

"Better concentration?" She asked in wonderment.

"Yes, it gives me better concentration when I go on my assignments." He elaborated for her.

"Ooooh, I get it now." She smiled.

"Good." He said, trying to make it final. He closed his eyes again, trying to meditate for the second time.

"Can you teach me?" She asked, breaking his concentration. He sighed in frustration.

"I don't think I can teach you, Misao." He said.

"Can you try?" She asked. He didn't answer. "Pleeeeeease." She begged, her hands together.

He looked at her for a moment before sighing in defeat. "Alright, sit and close your eyes." He ordered. She sat in front of him, copying his sitting posture and closed her eyes.

Misao watched Aoshi sitting Indian style with his hands on his knees, eyes closed, and breathing steadily. He was meditating, she figured. Why did he mediate so much, she wondered. She'll ask why. She walked over to the meditating Aoshi and sat down beside him as quietly as she could, though she still made some noise.

She studied him again from the side. He looked really relaxed with a peaceful, concentrated look on his face.

'_I wonder if he knows I'm here?'_ She wandered. She waved a hand in front of his face. He gave no response.

'_I'll try something else.'_ She thought. She got up from beside Aoshi and sat close in front of him, the same sitting posture as him. She leaned close into his face and made a popping sound with her lips. He gave a deeper sigh from the sound. Misao smiled, she finally got a response from him.

"Misao, what are you doing?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

"Nothing Aoshi-sama." Misao answered with a smile on her face.

"Than why are you here?" He asked, opening his eyes and looking over at Miaso.

"I was just wondering why you meditate all the time." She answered in her perky voice.

"Because it gives me some piece of mind." He responded, closing his eyes and trying to meditate again. Misao furrowed her brows in confusion at his answer. Piece of Mind? What the heck did he mean by that?

"What do you mean, Aoshi-sama?" She asked, puzzled.

"I can't explain it, Misao." He answered, beginning to breath steadily again.

"Can you try?" She said. Aoshi opened his eyes for a moment, then sighed. "Alright, I can try." Misao smiled.

"It gives me piece of mind. What I mean by that is that it gives me relaxation, makes me calm, and it gives me better concentration." He explained

"Better concentration?" She asked in wonderment.

"Yes, it gives me better concentration when I go on my assignments." He elaborated for her.

"Ooooh, I get it now." She smiled.

"Good." He said, trying to make it final. He closed his eyes again, trying to meditate for the second time.

"Can you teach me?" She asked, breaking his concentration. He sighed in frustration.

"I don't think I can teach you, Misao." He said.

"Can you try?" She asked. He didn't answer. "Pleeeeeease." She begged, her hands together.

He looked at her for a moment before sighing in defeat. "Alright. Sit and close your eyes." He ordered. She moved closer in front of him so their knees ended up touching, and copied his sitting posture.

"Ok, what do I do now?" She asked, her lips curved in a smile.

Aoshi waited a few moments before answering. "Take deep breaths." He could hear her take deep breaths. "Now, take all of your worries from your mind." He instructed.

"How do I do that, Aoshi-sama?" She asked.

"Imagine a box." He said. "A box?" She questioned. "Yes." The beginnings of frustration in his voice. "Just imagine a box and throw all your worries, fears, and problems in it. When you do that, put a lock on the box and take it out of your mind." He said, calming down.

"Ok." She agreed. Taking deep breaths, she became quiet, and her face contorted into concentration. She was like this for several minutes.

'_She must be actually concentrating on this.'_ He thought looking at her. She actually looked…..pretty. The thought came to his head, and he quickly got rid of it from his mind.

"What do I do now?" Her voice was low, as if she didn't want to ruin something.

"Now relax your body." He answered. "How?" she asked, her tone still low. "Concentrate on your physical body, and relax every part of it. Your head, eyes, nose, mouth, ears, neck, shoulders, back, ect." His tone was also low, so as not to ruin her concentration. She didn't answer him. Her breath was steady, and she looked relaxed.

Aoshi could see the beginnings of relaxation taking place. The way her shoulders slouched a bit, her arms drooping a bit, and the way her breathing became more steady. Relaxation was taking place bit by bit.

"What do I do now?" She asked, several minutes later in the same low tone. "Now conjure up something that you find relaxing, and soothing. Make up your own peaceful scene, and just let it take over your mind." He instructed next. She took another deep breath, her whole face turned to relaxation.

Misao conjured up the one thing that relaxes her. Aoshi. She pictured his face in her mind and studied every part his face. His black hair that shined when he moved, and the blue that shines in the light when he's in the sun. Next was his perfect forehead that didn't have a crease from worries, or stress. His eyes were next. They were a perfect shade of ice blue that were surrounded by thick black lashes, there was nothing in his eyes except an ocean of calmness. They reminded her of the ocean alot. The way they have sparkles when they're in any type of light. Even at night when stars twinkled in his calm eyes. There was always something in his blue eyes. Below were his perfect, sculpted, high cheekbones that commented his eyes.

A genuine smile came to her face without her knowledge. Aoshi wondered what made her smile that gave her a genuine peace.

Misao liked the shape of his lips. They weren't to wide or small, to full or to thin, they were…just perfect, and the dip on his top lip. It was very sexy to her. Below was a narrow chin that somehow enhanced his facial features. It made his face look somewhat delicate and hansom. She then concentrated on the sound of his voice. It was always low, calm, and direct. She always loved the sound of his voice and the undertones that came with it. There was no anger or distress in it. No sign of any worries or pain. This was the one thing that gave her peace from her crazed world. Aoshi. Her mind was soothed, and relaxed. She felt calm and tranquil.

Fifteen minutes went by, and Aoshi just stared at her. She looked peaceful with her genuine smile on her face. He has never seen this look on her. She always had a look of cheerful perkiness yo her. It made her look peaceful and serene. He didn't want to ruin it.

"What next?" Misao asked. "Nothing, if you're relaxed than you completed your meditation." Aoshi answered. Misao slowly opened her eyes and looked at Aoshi. Aoshi noticed that her eyes looked sleepy but had a calm happiness to them.

"How do you feel?" Aoshi asked. Misao pondered a moment to judge her emotions.

"Calm, tranquil, relaxed, and a...little sleepy." She answered. "Is that how you feel after meditating?" She asked curiously.

"Yes." He answered simply. "The sleepy part you will get after the first few times you do it." He added. He knew she was going to ask about the sleepy part.

"Huh?…cool." She shrugged. Aoshi wanted to ask what relaxed her but was hesistant.

"Misao?" Aoshi asked. "What did you picture that relaxed you?" He didn't normally ask questions but he was curious. Curiosity wasn't really in his nature.

"You." She answered with a smile. His brows furrowed together. "Me? Why?" He asked, surprised.

"Aoshi, do I really have to explain it?" She asked sarcastically. He nodded with puzzlement. "You're the epitome of relaxation. Your whole demeanor is always cool, and calm. You always look like you never have a worry or stress on your mind." She explained. "You just….have a look of tranquility about you." She concluded.

"hmmm….ok." His curiousity was satisfied.

"So how did I do on my first meditation lesson?" She asked in a happy voice.

"You did good." He answered. He got up and stretched his legs. Misao did the same.

"Let's go eat." She suggested. Aoshi shrugged and went with her. "Then I'm going to sleep." She added. Aoshi wanted to laugh but stopped himself, instead shook his head and followed Misao.

-**I revised and edited. I fixed all the grammar mistakes that I didn't get before. Tell me what you think. Also, criticism is allowed. Please R&R. Thanks! - **


End file.
